Voy hacia ti
by liablakk
Summary: Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con bajoterra, viven en la superficie. El titulo lo entenderan en el ultimo capitulo. Habra mucho Elixie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿Cómo están?, en esta historia viven en la superficie son personas normales, no existe bajoterra, pero habrá mucho Elixie. El titulo lo entenderán en el último capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

Una chica de unos 19 años, pelo rojo, ojos verdes y piel muy blanca, caminaba por una calle, parecía que buscaba algo, en eso se topa con un chico de pelo negro azulado, ojos celestes y piel morena.

Hola señorita ¿busca algo?- Pregunto el chico amablemente, él era más o menos de la misma edad que ella.

Busco la calle 1ra de marzo, en la casa 82, acabo de salir del hospital y busco mi casa.- Dijo algo avergonzada por lo que él le diría, porque, que persona no sabe dónde está su casa.

Es esa de allá.- Dijo apuntando a una casa algo grande amarilla, 2 pisos, rejas cafés y muy elegante.- Permíteme acompañarte, por cierto me llamo Eli Shane, ¿y tú?

Yo me llamo Beatrice Sting, pero me dicen Trixie.- Dijo acercándose un poco a él.

Déjame te ayudo con eso.- Dijo el chico, señalando una mochila algo extraña que ella llevaba, la mochila tenía unos tubos que llegaban a su nariz, pero al intentar tomarla, la chica se aparta rápidamente y le dice que no con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?- La chica suspira y le dice.

Pues yo, tengo un pequeño problema en los pulmones, esto me permite respirar, pero no es nada serio.- Dijo, aunque eso era una gran mentira, ella tenía cáncer en los pulmones y le quedaba muy poco tiempo, su mochila llevaba un tanque de oxígeno, pero no le diría sus problemas a alguien que encontró en la calle.

Después de eso, caminaron a la casa de la chica, y se despidieron, quedaron de encontrarse luego en el parque, con los amigos de él.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN EL PARQUE.

Trixie llego, con su tanque y se encontró con el chico jugando foot-ball, con su amigo, solo uno. Un chico de pelo negro, ojos cafés, de nombre Junjie, cuando ella se acercó un poco más, dejaron de jugar y se dirigieron hacia ella.

Hola, Junjie ella es Trixie, Trixie él es Junjie.- Los presento el chico.

Mucho gusto.- Le dijo ella, mientras estrechaba la mano de Junjie.

El gusto es mío.- Dijo el terminando el saludo.

Oye ¿te gustaría jugar?- Le pregunto Eli a la pelirroja, mientras tomaba el balón en sus manos, pero ella negó y señalo su tanque.- Creí que habías dicho que no era nada serio, ¿no puedes quitarte eso, ni un momento?- Le pregunto, ella suspiro y le respondió.

Bueno, en realidad, si es algo serio, tengo cáncer pulmonar, sin esto dejo de respirar.

Lo siento, no era mi intención recordarte, los problemas de la vida.- Dijo algo apenado el chico.

¿Qué dicen si dejamos esto atrás, y vamos a pasear?- Dijo Junjie, mostrando las llaves de su auto, todos asintieron felices, Eli tomo las llaves y se subió, al parecer el manejaría, pero primero ayudo a Trixie a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, Junjie se sentó atrás, pero en el camino un tráiler se atravesó, y chocaron.

En el hospital, estaban los 3 chicos, en camillas, con batas de hospitales, y con quemaduras y cortaduras, vendados, y conectados a mangueras que se encajaban en sus venas, inyectándoles suero. Poco a poco, uno a uno, fueron despertando.

¿Q-que paso?- Pregunto Trixie sobándose la cabeza.

Tuvieron un accidente, eso es lo que paso.- Dijo el doctor entrando en la habitación.- ¿Quién conducía?, el responsable deberá pagar todos los daños, y enfrentara graves cargos.- Dijo el doctor, se le veía muy molesto, Eli y Junjie solo se pusieron nerviosos y desviaron la mirada, hubo un silencio muy incómodo, hasta que Trixie decidió romperlo.

Yo fui. Yo conducía, yo pagare por lo que hice.- Dijo Trixie, sorprendiendo a los 2 chicos. Pero lo hiso porque, aunque lo negara, sentía cierta atracción por el chico peli-azul, y no quería que se metiera en problemas, aunque lo acabara de conocer se sentiría culpable, ya que ella estuvo presente en el acto. El doctor la miro serio.

Bien, deberá pagar con servicio comunitario, limpiara el parque de la ciudad todos los días a las 5 de la tarde por un mes, ustedes 2 solo lo harán por una semana, pero si quieren continuar, adelante.- Dijo el doctor con un tono frio, y serrando la puerta a su salida.

¿Por qué te echaste la culpa? Fui yo el culpable, no tu.- Dijo el Shane algo confundido.

Pues yo… sabía el castigo y… me gusta limpiar los parques.- Dijo con nerviosismo, porque si el descubría los verdaderos motivos se podría romper la amistad que comenzaba a formarse.

Ok pero, como yo también estuve ahí, limpiare por un mes.- Dijo Junie.

Igual yo.- Eli se unió también a la idea.

En eso llegan los padres de Trixie, una señora rubia de ojos verdes y piel blanca, y un señor pelirrojo, ojos amarillos y piel moreno claro, se les notaba preocupación en el rostro, más en su madre, en el padre se notaba más molestia que preocupación.

Hijita, mírate, en el hospital de nuevo, acababas de salir.- Dijo su madre con voz lastimera.

Ella tiene la culpa Margaret, todos los vicios de ella son los culpables de esto y su enfermedad, no hay que sentir lastima por ella.- Dijo el señor frio, y tomo a su esposa del brazo.- Ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer ahora, adiós.- Dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe, haciendo que Trixie derramara una pequeña lagrima.

¿A qué se refería de que por tus vicios estabas así?- Pregunto Junjie.

Bueno, hace muchos años, cuando iba a la secundaria al salir, me encontré con un grupo de chicas, me ofrecieron un cigarrillo, yo no lo acepte, entonces una de ellas me tomo del brazo, yo acababa de recoger a mi hermana de la primaria, así que venía conmigo, la que me tomo del brazo me tiro al suelo, pero mi hermana corrió y me ayudo a levantarme, una chica se acercó a nosotras tomo a mi hermanita del cuello y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta y me dijo: Si no haces lo que digamos, tu hermanita no volverá a pronunciar palabra alguna, yo le dije que aria lo que me pidieran pero que la dejaran en paz, después de eso todos los días después de la escuela, iba con ellas para ver que me pedirían, pero no podía decirle a nadie, algunas veces tenía que pedirles dinero a mis padres para conseguir más droga, un día mis padres me siguieron y me vieron entregarle cigarros y un encendedor a una de las chicas, ellas me obligaban a tomar y fumar, al llegar a casa me reprendieron y me pidieron explicaciones, yo les dije la razón, pero les dije que teníamos que irnos porque estaríamos en peligro, entonces nos mudamos a este país, pero mi padre siempre creyó que solo era una mentira, y por eso dijo eso.- Dijo Trixie derramando más lágrimas, Eli se levantó, se sentó en la cama de Trixie y la abrazo.

Tranquila Trix, todo está bien.- Le susurró al oído, aunque ninguno de los 2 evito ponerse muy rojo. En eso entro una enfermera y dijo.

Ya pueden retirarse, su ropa está aquí.- Dijo poniendo las prendas en la cama de Eli.- Y los baños haya.- Dijo señalando los baños de hombres y mujeres. Ellos tomaron la ropa y entraron a los baños.

CON LOS CHICOS.

Oye ¿te gusta esa chica?- Pregunto Junjie haciendo sonrojar a Eli.

¿Qué? n-no se dé q-que estas h-hablando, a-apenas y la c-conozco.

Aja, si tú lo dices.- le respondió el chico algo sarcástico. Trixie se había recargado en la pared y había escuchado accidentalmente la conversación de sus nuevos amigos, al oír la respuesta de Eli se desilusiono un poco, poro unas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, ¿Por qué se puso nervioso? ¿Por qué tartamudeo? ¿Por qué tocaron ese tema? Pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hola Trixie.- Dijo la voz maliciosamente.

¿Quién eres tú?.- Pregunto Trixie al no reconocerlo(a)

¿No me recuerdas? Mi nombre es…

**Perdón por lo corto pero quería subirlo pronto, tratare de actualizar pronto, tengo mucho tiempo libre, el problema es que la inspiración me llega como a las ocho de la noche y papa se va a trabajar a las dos de la mañana y se me descubre que estoy despierta tarde me regaña, ¿alguien tiene algún comentario? Todos son bienvenidos, buenos, malos, raros, psicópatas, y de toda clase, no soy racista.**

**Pregunta: ¿Cuál es su nombre en la vida real? El mío es Aneth García Calderón.**

**Hasta luego.**


	2. Dia de picnic

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia basada en la película de bajo la misma estrella, no les dije de donde la saque para preguntar y ver quien adivinaba, pero como ya arruinaron mi pregunta, inventare otra.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo incluirá violencia, para los sensibles, no lo recomiendo.**

-¿No me recuerdas? Mi nombre es… Danna, aunque tú y mis amigas me llamaban DP.- Cuando Trixie escucho ese nombre abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón se aceleró.- ¿Cómo has estado Trix? Supongo que sabes a lo que vengo.- Dijo mirándola maliciosamente, pero Trixie negó con la cabeza.- Cuando entraste a mi pandilla hiciste un juramento de que estaríamos juntas para siempre y nuestra unión seria secreta, o sufrirías las consecuencias, tu mi querida amiga T, rompiste las 2 reglas, y aquí están tus consecuencias.- Dijo golpeándole fuertemente el estómago, sacándole el aire. Después de eso llegaron más chicas y le pegaron, le desgarraron la bata dejándola en ropa interior, la hicieron sangrar, y le quitaron su tanque de oxígeno, después de eso DP sacó una navaja y le corto en el estómago escribiendo: PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO METERTE CON NOSOTRAS. PD Y SU PAMDILLA.- Vámonos, el primer trabajo está hecho, solo falta el ultimo.- Dijo con una mirada macabra, luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

Pasaron 10 minutos, Eli y Junjie ya habían salido del baño, esperaban a Trixie impacientemente, pasaron 15, 20, 25, minutos, al llegar a la media hora Trixie no salía.

-Creo que, será mejor entrar, tal vez le pasó algo.- Dijo Eli preocupado.

-Ve tú si quieres, no entrare al baño de mujeres.- Dijo Junjie, sentándose en una silla. El peli azul, camino a la puerta y al abrirla, se encontró con Trixie sangrando, con cortadas profundas en el estómago, y sin oxígeno.

-JUNJIE, LLAMA AL DOCTOR AHORA MISMO.- Grito el peli azul desesperado, Junjie solo hiso lo indicado, el doctor llego, se llevó a Trixie y la atendieron, pero seguía inconsciente. Pasaron 5 horas hasta que Trixie comenzó a despertar, trato de sentarse pero Eli la volvió a recostar.- Tienes que descansar, ¿Quién te hiso esto?- Pregunto señalándola. Ella desvió la mirada y respondió con voz débil.

-DP.

-¿DP, quien es ese?- Pregunto confundido el Shane.

-Esa, DP es chica, ella es la líder de la pandilla.- Dijo Trixie con tristeza. Después de un silencio incomodo entre los 2 chicos **(Junjie se fue cuando terminaron de atender a Trixie) **una enfermera entro con un plato lleno de gelatina y un vaso de jugo de naranja, se los entregó a Trixie y se retiró, ella solo le hiso mala cara a la comida y la aparto.

-¿No piensas comer?- Pregunto Eli acercándose un poco más a la pelirroja.

-No tengo hambre.- Dijo ella, haciendo reír un poco al ojiazul.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Pareces un niñita cuando haces eso, no te quejes, al menos estas viva.- Le dijo con una sonrisa, luego con la cuchara tomo un poco de gelatina y lo puso frente a la boca de la chica.- Abre grande.

-Eli ya te dije que…- No pudo terminar la oración porque cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar, Eli introdujo la cuchara en su boca.- Cof, cof, esa cosa sabe a tomate.- Dijo tomando jugo para quitarse el sabor de la gelatina, cosa que hiso que Eli riera ligeramente. Luego de que Trixie terminara su gelatina a regañadientes, llegaron los padres de Eli para ver como seguían él y su amiga.

-Elías, estas bien que gusto me da eso.- Dijo su madre dándole un abrazo por el cuello, asfixiándolo.

-No lo estará si deja de respirar Mónica.- Dijo el padre de Eli.- ¿Ella es Trixie?- Eli asintió.

-Oh mi querida Trixie, Eli me ha contado mucho de ti, él tiene razón eres muy bonita, ya entiendo por qué le gustaste.

-MAMA.- Dijo Eli muy sonrojado.- Los presentare, Trixie ellos son mis padres, Will y Mónica. Bueno Trixie te llevare a tu casa, mamá, papá, espérenme en casa porfis.- Dijo Eli, sus padres asintieron y se marcharon.- Bueno Trix, el doctor dice que ya te puedes ir, te dejare en tu casa.

-Muchas gracias Eli, no sé cómo agradecerte, ¿Qué tal un picnic mañana a las 2 de la tarde en el parque Zapato? **(no soy buena eligiendo nombres) **yo llevare todo, tu solo preséntate y listo.

-Bien pero ¿segura de que puedes salir? Qué tal si esa chica se vuelve a aparecer.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, estoy segura.

-En ese caso, mañana a las 2.- Dijo Eli con una gran sonrisa. Luego se miraron a los ojos y se fueron acercando lentamente, pero antes de que sus labios siquiera se rosaran, una enfermera abrió la puerta, los chicos se separaron rápidamente y se sonrojaron, la enfermera dejo las cosas de Trixie y se retiró.- M-mejor nos v-vamos.

-S-si buena i-idea.- Dijo la pelirroja tomando sus cosas y retirándose junto con Eli. Subieron al carro, Eli manejo, dejo a Trixie en su casa, y se despidieron.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE A LAS 1:55 DE LA TARDE.

Eli llego a la casa de Trixie, toco la puerta y su mamá le abrió.

-Hola señora Margaret, ¿Trixie está aquí?- Pregunto, la señora sonrió y lo dejo pasar, luego grito.

-TRIXIE, TU NOVIO YA LLEGO- Grito su mamá haciendo sonrojar a Eli. Unos segundos después apareció Trixie con una blusa verde lima, con unos pantalones gris oscuro, casi negros.

M-mamá ya t-te dije q-que no e-es mi novio, s-solo somos a-amigos.- Dijo, mientras se ponía más roja que su cabello.- Espera un momento, espérame 5 minutos y estaré lista.- Dijo yendo a su habitación, seguida por su madre.

-Hijo siéntate.- Le dijo el padre de Trixie, haciendo un lugar junto a él en el sofá.- 5 minutos para una chica, son como una hora.- Dijo haciendo reír a Eli, luego dio un suspiro y dijo.- Eli, sé que eres un buen muchacho pero, sabes que ella no estará aquí pronto, solo quiero lo que es mejor para ella y no creo que seas tú, mira no te obligare a que te alejes de ella, estoy dispuesto a darte 1,000,000 de dólares, una casa en Japón, y te pago los boletos de avión, pero vete de aquí.- Le dijo el padre de Trixie, haciendo que Eli se molestara.

-Señor, no, ni siquiera todo el dinero del mundo podría pagar lo que siento, mi respuesta es no, además ¿desde cuándo se interesa por Trixie? En el hospital no mostro interés, la dejo ahí, ni siquiera supo lo que le paso minutos después.- Dijo Eli muy serio, pero se sorprendió al ver que el hombre sonrió.

-Muy bien, esto era una prueba para ver si de verdad la querías, y me guste o no, sigue siendo mi hija, y es mi deber como padre, desear lo mejor para ella.- En eso bajo Trixie.

-Estoy lista, Eli ¿nos vamos?- Pregunto la pelirroja, Eli asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, luego de despedirse, ambos chicos se subieron al carro.

Al llegar pusieron una manta en el suelo, desempacaron y se sirvieron, sin saber que los estaban observando, y ese alguien era…

**Hola, les preguntaría ¿que hacen? Pero es obvio que están leyendo esto así que…**

**Pregunta ¿tienen o han tenido un amigo imaginario?**

** Yo tengo una se llama Ali, mi prima dice que estoy loca, que alguien de 12 años no debería tener una ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**Hasta luego.**


	3. El final de todo

**Hola, aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia.**

Es alguien era… PD.

-¿A sí que te gusta ese chico ehh T?- Dijo en un susurro para sí misma.- Bueno, no pueden ser novios, si falta alguien, el estará realmente triste, pero, es mi trabajo.- Dijo para luego tomar un arma, y reír maliciosamente.

-No jajaja, ya, basta jajajaja.- Pedía Trixie, porque ella y el iniciaron una guerra de cosquillas y, aparentemente Eli había ganado.

-Bien te dejare, pero deja de enterrarme tus uñas en el estómago.- Dijo el con una mueca de dolor, esto hiso que la pelirroja riera un poco.

-Lo siento, ¿bueno tienes hambre?- El asintió.- Bueno ¿quieres un sándwich o una rebanada de pizza?

Al terminar de comer, iniciaron otro recorrido, el la llevo a la casa de una celebridad local, para mala suerte de Trixie, la casa tenía más escaleras que un castillo.

-¿Ya… casi llegamos?- Pregunto Trixie ahogada por el cansancio.

-No llegamos siquiera a la mitad ¿quieres regresar? Esto tal vez te haga daño, vamos.- Dijo antes de comenzar a subir la otra escalera.

-No, sigamos, estoy perfectamente bien.- Dijo subiendo la escalera, el solo la miro con cara de, oye sé que no estás bien baja de ahí, pero ella lo ignoro por completo, y siguió su camino.

A llegar vieron solo un montón de fotos pegadas en las paredes.

-¿Qué, para esto subimos tantas escaleras, por un par de fotos?- Pregunto Eli molesto.

-Al menos, la vista es buena.- Dijo Trixie mirándolo, esto le saco una sonrisa a Eli, luego se acercaron hasta presionar sus labios contra los otros, en un tierno beso. A salir de ahí se fueron a un hotel y… bueno saben lo que hicieron.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Eli se despertó, pero no encontró a Trixie, solo una nota que decía: Tuve que irme, mis padres llamaron, nos vemos luego. El solo sonrió, se vistió y regreso a su casa.

-¿Dónde estabas Eli? Estuve muy preocupada por ti.- Dijo su madre.

-Ahhh… estuve algo ocupado, estoy bien, no te preocupes, tomare una ducha.- Dijo Eli, yendo a baño. Después se vistió y fue a buscar a Trixie, la busco en su casa pero sus padres le dijeron que estaba en el hospital, que se encontraba bien, pero no la habían dado de alta. Eli al escuchar esto, salió corriendo, se subió a su carro y condujo hasta al hospital, ahí fue donde Trixie.

-Hola Trixie ¿estás bien, te pegaron, chocaste, te lastimaste, te desmallaste?- Pregunto Eli realmente preocupado y desesperado.

-Tranquilo estoy bien, solo, mis pulmones se llenaron otra vez de agua y me la drenaron, sacaron litro y medio de agua, pero nada del otro mundo, solo que el doctor dijo que, el tratamiento ya está comenzando a fallar, que me quedan pocos meses de vida y que lo que quiera hacer, lo haga pronto.- Dijo ella.

-Trix, yo… lo siento, me quedare aquí hasta que estés bien, te prometo que mientras yo esté aquí, are que estos meses sean los mejores de tu vida.- Dijo mientras la abrazaba, una enfermera entro y le dijo a Trixie que la acompañara.- ¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Eli confundido.

-Quimioterapia, es el tratamiento.- Dijo Trixie antes de salir, como 45 minutos después llego, gran parte de su cabello se había caído.

-¿Cómo te fue?

\- Mal, esta es la última vez que me la hacen, al parecer, el cáncer avanzo rápidamente, y los meses, se convirtieron en semanas, lo siento Eli, creo que lo mejor será que te vallas, no quiero que te ilusiones con algo que no puede ser verdad, que solo es un sueño.- Dijo Trixie con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Demasiado tarde, ya me ilusione, me ilusione con estar contigo por el tiempo que queda, no me importa que sean solo unas semanas.- Dijo el dándole un abrazo.

-Solo prométeme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto él.

-Prométeme que cuando muera, te olvidaras de mí, y no pasaras el resto de tu vida lamentándote, que buscaras a otra persona que me pueda sustituir, que seguirás con tu vida.

-Are el intento.- Dijo el con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Señorita Sting, puede retirarse.- Llamo una enfermera.

-Bien gracias, ¿te llevo a tu casa?- Dijo Eli dándole la mano para ayudarla a parase.

-Sería un honor.- Dijo ella con voz juguetona.

Subieron al automóvil, al llegar a casa de Trixie se dieron un beso, sin saber que este sería el último que se darían. Antes de que terminaran su beso, se escuchó un ruido, como el disparo de un arma, ellos no tuvieron tiempo de voltear, Eli solo sintió un dolor inmenso cerca del corazón, y Trixie sintió como los labios de Eli se ponían fríos, cuando el callo al suelo, sangre salía de su pecho, ella llamo a la ambulancia, ellos se lo llevaron Trixie entro a su casa, sus padres la mandaron a dormir, ellos se enteraron de lo ocurrido, y pensaron que si dormía, se olvidaría de todo el asunto, hasta que Eli sanara, aunque ellos sabían que probablemente no lo haría. Como a mitad de la noche se escuchó que alguien llamaba por teléfono, los padres de Trixie fueron a atender, ella solo se quedó ahí, escuchando la conversación, pero lo único que escucho fue que su madre decía: Si, es una pena, yo se lo comunicare, luego de que colgaran, subieron a su habitación, pero antes de que ellos le dieran la noticia, ella estallo en llanto al sospechar lo ocurrido, y tenía razón, Elías Shane, había muerto. En el velorio Trixie dio un pequeño discurso, lo hiso con mucha dificultad, pues trataba de no llorar, después en la noche ella salió, se quitó su tanque de oxígeno se recostó en el pasto, y dijo algunas palabras mirando al cielo.

-Algunas veces la vida no es justa, te amo y siempre lo hare, Eli, donde quiera que estés, Voy hacia ti…- Dijo dando su último suspiro, y cerrando los ojos, iniciando el viaje a donde sea que se encontrara Eli, un viaje del que no ahí retorno…

**Listo aquí está el final, ¿Cómo les pareció, feo, lindo, alegre, triste? Bueno háganmelo saber.**

**Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez han tenido una pelea con alguien? Yo sí, pero ella empezó, le saque sangre de la nariz, aunque ella era mayor que yo por 4 años, jejeje, soy algo agresiva si me provocan.**

**Hasta luego.**


End file.
